


Oh, Nothing

by Mica Eli Hall (Mickey_D)



Series: Insert Your Favorite Boy Here [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_D/pseuds/Mica%20Eli%20Hall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daydreaming of a day, that may not come, but that's okay. That's what daydreaming is for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is a general bit. Any boy you'd fancy marrying is waiting for you at the end of the aisle.

Her stomach was tight. It hurt how nervous and excited and indescribably happy she was. There was also a healthy dose of terror coursing through her, but that was something she was trying rather hard to not focus on that part. Her brain was spinning and there seemed to be a lot of chatter around her that she couldn’t concentrate on. She was following none of the words thrown around her. All of her attention was on her breathing and actually trying to get air in and out of her lungs.

“Are you okay?”

Her sister’s face suddenly swam into focus and her words were clear, though muffled. “Yeah, yeah...I’m fine,” she said. “Is it hot in here?”

Her sister giggled and just rubbed her arm. “No. You’re just fine.”

“Does my hair look okay?” she asked nervously touching the back of her head where the hair was sprayed into place.

“Beautiful as always,” her sister assured her. “Just breathe. It’s almost ready.”

“He’s not late is he?” Now hysteria was starting to creep into her voice.

“Has he ever been late for something so important?”

She could think of a few times he had been late--one of which was a family dinner with her grandma--but when it had really, truly mattered, he’d never once been late. “No. He hasn’t.”

“Then he’s waiting for you on the other side of that door, and I can guarantee you he’s as much a mess as you are.”

She chuckled nervously, hysteria now turning to teary hitches. “I seriously doubt that. He’s never a mess. Always knows exactly what he wants.”

“He’s never been married before.”

Her sister moved on leaving her to stare blankly at the double doors closing her off from the rest of the people gathered here. She never thought she’d ever wanted a drink, but now seemed like a rather good time to try it.

“Don’t look so scared. It’s not like this is a bad thing.”

“I know. I just...how did you feel while you were waiting to marry mom?”

“Just like you do.”

She nodded, taking her dad’s arm. There was a final flutter of movement and then everyone settled into their places. Her grip tightened immensely as the doors swung open and the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. They closed once more and she took her place with her dad behind them. She shifted from foot to foot, twisted her hand along the stem of her bouquet, and then the doors were opening and _Here Comes the Bride_ overwhelmed her. She looked up. Lots of faces, all easily recognizable, stared back at her with beaming grins and sparkling smiles. This was all well and good, but there was only one face she cared about, and it felt like it was so close yet so far away. They’d talked about that. They’d promised to keep it together. She was already a basket case, so her promise was almost futile, but he was the collected one. He was capable of not losing it at the drop of a hat. When she looked at him, he looked like he was going to lose it, and if he lost, she’d lose it. She took a step. He dropped his eyes to his feet and then raised them, squaring his shoulders and appeared to pull himself together. She settled as she drew closer. A soft kiss on the cheek from her dad, and she was standing before him. The tears were there, right behind her eyes and, seeing as it was his fault she was so close to crying, she felt it only appropriate to mouth a lovely _Fuck you_ to him. He looked rightly scandalized and motioned to the room and mouth _Church_.

 

* * *

 

“What’s that look for?” he asked.

She shook her head to clear away a perfect scene she was certain wouldn’t happen. “Oh, nothing.”

“That was something.”

“Settle for nothing and like it.” She patted his leg and closed the subject.

“As you wish.” He said with a smile. She’d tell him eventually; she had a hard time keeping things from him.

 

 


End file.
